


It Was An Accident

by bliztoise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I really don't know what to tag this tbh, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lab explosion. He's been in that hospital bed for what seems like an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was An Accident

You had been sitting in that hospital room for days. You didn't care. You knew he'd wake up. He always did. 

There had been an explosion in the lab. It was an accident, they said, just Dr. Banner working with some chemicals that were supposedly harmless. The explosion had caught him off guard. He was knocked out cold before the Other Guy could even try to show up. 

So you sat here, waiting for him to wake up. You wanted to be the first person he saw when he came to. You had been sitting in the same chair for three days already. Multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel had come by and asked you to go home and rest. You had just politely shaken your head and declined. You needed to be here. With him. 

That's what you were doing right now. You were sitting straight across from his bed, doing a crossword. You weren't very good at them, but you had to do something to pass the time. 

"(y/n)?" You heard a raspy voice ask. Your head immediately shot up to see Bruce's eyes cracked open and looking at you. You stood up and took the two long strides to his bedside. 

"I'm here Bruce, I promise. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" You implored. He just shook his head and took your hand, intertwining it with his. 

"I didn't?" You could see the pain in his eyes. He would never forgive himself if he'd turned into the Other Guy and hurt someone.

"No, the blast knocked you right out. You've been here all the time afterwards." Relief flooded his face. He gripped your hand tighter. 

"I just...for a moment there I thought....maybe the Other Guy had shown up and....possibly hurt you." You saw the pain in his eyes as he thought about what he could've done. 

"It's fine. I'm fine." You started sniffling, the tears working their way down your face. "I'm so glad you're okay. I got so worried. I love you too much to lose you."

He smiled, bringing your hand to his lips. "I love you too, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-daaaa!!!! I'm back with my personal favorite Avenger!!! I'm sorry this is so sad and short.....


End file.
